wflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Totem Information
About the Totem System Totems are pets which you equip in order to provide beneficial effects to your army. There are seven types of totems: Weapon (+Atk), Defense (+Def), Skill (+SkillAtk), Cloak (+SkillDef), Strategy (+StratAtk), Headdress (+StratDef), and Token (+Soldiers). The different totem types each boost a different attribute. For example, the Saint Chicken totem is a Token Totem which boosts soldier count by 200. Equipping the Saint Chicken and activating it will add 200 soldiers to each of your heroes. The benefits of totems are independent of whatever formation you are using. Consider them as extra stat boosts to your army. In order to use totems, you must place them into a "totem formation" and activate it. This is only available at Lv100 or above. Totems are kept in the "Totem" tab under your "Heroes" page. You may view details and access upgrading functions by clicking a particular totem; an information panel will slide out at the side. You can train totems before Lv100, but you will not be able to use them because the "totem formation" feature is not accessible yet. Totem Formation Despite what its name suggests, the totem formation is not a hero formation. Instead, different totems are placed into the empty slots of the totem formation to apply their effects to ALL your heroes. Remember to click "Unlock totem" in order to activate it; a blue checkmark should appear over the formation icon. Note you may only place one totem of each type into a formation; e.g., you cannot stack two weapon totems. Totem Levels Totems can be levelled up to improve their properties. In general, each complete totem in your inventory will receive 50XP every day for free. If you do not wish to wait, you can feed a totem jewels (at a rate of 10 jewels for 50XP) OR tokens (full tokens or token fragments; XP gained varies by token quality) to fill up the XP bar more quickly. When the XP bar is full, the "Upgrade" button becomes available. Note that totems do not automatically level up; you must click the "Upgrade" button. It is possible to fail an upgrade, and you will lose a portion of your XP if you fail. Success rates for totem upgrading change at 12:30 and 19:00 server time. The success rates for all totems of a given level are the same at any time; e.g., if one Brave-grade totem has a success rate of 50%, the success rate for any Brave-grade totem will also be 50%. The success rates are different for the different totem levels; e.g., Brave-grade totems can have a success rate of 50% while Bright-grade totems have a success rate of 25%. The success rate cycles for the different totem levels appear to be independent (no relationship has been observed so far). Remember to click on the particular totem you are upgrading to check its success rate at any given time. Note totems of a given color cannot be upgraded beyond their cap limit. Weapon Totems (+Atk) Defense Totems (+Def) Skill Totems (+SkillAtk) Cloak Totems (+SkillDef) Strategy Totems (+StratAtk) Headdress Totems (+StratDef) Token Totems (+Soldiers) Category:Equipment